Grayza Week 2016
by CelestialTitania
Summary: The Grayza week prompts this year. Sweet fluffy Grayza. We need more but for now this will have to do. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Games. Sorry this is late guys. But it's here now. Enjoy the Grayza family feels. Mention of Nalu too.**

* * *

Gray tossed the controller to the floor, exhausted. Robert his son, had gone on a winning streak completely destroying Gray in every single game they played. Be it a board game or video game, Robert had won them all. He even beat Gray in every single game of cards they had played. And Gray had learnt to play with Cana, the self acclaimed queen of cards. It was pitiful.

Granted Gray wasn't exactly trying either, but constantly losing was making him want to punch something or someone. Where was Natsu when you needed him?

"Daddy! Daddy! One more game! One more!" Robert giggled clapping his hands happily. Gray groaned but agreed nonetheless.

"Which game?"

"Mario Kart." Gray nodded and picked Mario. "No Daddy! I wanna be Mario!" Robert insisted shaking his crimson locks frantically.

"Alright. Alright, then I'll be Luigi." Robert nodded happily.

They had just picked their track and began the race when a voice rang out, "What are you two up to?"

Robert threw his controller aside. "Mommy!" He threw his tiny arms around Erza who hugged him tightly in turn. "We're playing Mario!"

Erza smiled, "Mario Kart? Shall we beat your father together?"

"Hey!" Gray objected, "If Robert is going to team up with someone it'll be me. Otherwise I don't stand a chance!"

"At least you admit I'm better," Erza teased laughing lightly."

"I always do." Gray smirked. "Come here Robert."

"No," Erza denied holding on to Robert. The boy shrieked in laughter, giggling at his parents' antics. Seeing Robert laugh, Erza began to tickle him mercilessly. Robert squirmed, his body convulsing in laughter.

Gray plucked Robert from her grasp. "I got you liI Fullbuster." Robert laughed twisting so Gray cold hold him easily.

"Alright Erza, beat us in Mario and you'll get to have Robert. Otherwise the two if us are gonna have father-son bonding time, alone."

Erza nodded rolling upher sleeves. "That's how you want it Gray? Get ready to lose."

He smirked back "You're on."

They both began to furiously pound their controllers through the track. Due to Erza's insistence they had picked the most difficult route. Gray grit his teeth furiously, Erza was better than she looked. His grip tightened as he attempted to grab the bonuses in the street before Erza could get to them.

The two were neck in neck, each unable to move ahead. The only difference being that while Gay was staying calmly on the road, Erza's car was going all over the track. Her way of driving in the game reminded Gray a little of the way she drives the SE plug mobiles. Completely reckless.

"Daddy! Don't destroy the controller! You too Mommy!" Robert yelped hearing a cracked from each controller.

Both Erza and Gray immediately loosened their grip apologizing. Gray promised Robert that if he broke his controller he would definitely buy him a new one, then turned his attention back on the game.

Each was concentrating so hard that they forgot to look at where the other was going. As Gray crossed the finish line he let out a yell. Surprisingly he heard a similar sound beside him.

With his victory won, he turned to Erza triumphantly a grin on his face. "Ha I beat you! Robert's mine!" They both shouted at each other.

Then they blinked. Erza stared at him and they began to speak simultaneously. "What do you mean you won? I won!"

Robert spoke up. "Mommy, Daddy, look at the screen."

Erza and Gray turned and saw the flashing screen which displayed the results. They had tied.

"What? H-how?" The two sputtered in shock.

"You both tied." Robert told them bluntly.

"Fine. That's fine." Erza shook her head, her scarlet hair flying and her eyes blazing. "We'll just have a rematch. Is that alright with you Gray?

Gray pounder his fist onto his open palm. "Let's go Erza. I won't accept defeat that easily. I won't hand Robert over to you."

They were all ready to defeat the other when Robert spoke up. "Sorry Mommy, Daddy. But Luma called and we're going out for ice cream with Uncle Natsu and Lucy. So there's no point in doing g your competition now."

"When did Luna call?" Erza asked a little disconcerted.

"Just now Mommy. I'm gonna meet them at the park. So see ya!" Robert called as he ran out of the house leaving Erza and Gray behind.

"So what now?" Gray asked Erza.

"I can think of a few things."

"Like?" Gray turned around so he could face Erza. She held up her controller. "Let's have another bet. Whoever wins gets to do what ever they like to the other."

"Anything?" Gray confirmed.

"Anything." Erza agreed resting a hand on his shoulder bringing her face close to his. Close enough that he could feel her breath on his face. "If you win."

"Let's do it." Gray agreed to the bet his face becoming hot and red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Hero. Established Grayza. Team Natsu will never change.**

* * *

"Doh. Rei. Me. Rei. Doh."

The rest of Team Natsu watched as Erza sang warm up vocals Somehow they had ended up yet again doing a job for the miser theatre owner who had ended up being abandoned by his actors for his terrible play. But when Erza had heard the prize was cake she had dragged the rest of Tram Natsu into doing the job, ignoring their complaints.

"Are we at least going to finish deciding who's playing what?" Gray asked irritably.

Lucy leaned forward. "We already did Gray. You're the prince. Erza is the Queen the prince is in love with. And Natsu is the demon trying to murder the prince meaning you."

"Wait what. When did that happen? And what are you playing Lucy?!"

"If you had paid attention you would know when. As for me, since I was responsiblefor helping write the play I don't have to play a major role. I will however cameo as the..."

"Maid!" Happy declared gleefully.

Lucy nodded reluctantly, then with a vengeful smile added "And Happy is going to the sacrificial pawn of the demon in his attempt to murder the prince."

"What?!" Happy shrieked flying away from Lucy. "No! I'm gonna be the sidekick of the demon. Remember?"

"I know. He sacrifices his sidekick."

As Happy stared at her in horror, Natsu began to protest that he would do no such thing.

"They're such children." Erza laughed.

Gray nodded. "But a thousand times more irritating."

"A little," Erza agreed. "Opening night is tomorrow, let's practice!" She yelled at the trio to get them to listen.

Gray paled a little hearing that opening night was tomorrow when he barely knew his role.

Seemingly realizing his silent question, Happy flew over to him. "Erza moved opening date up so she could get some more cake." Gray nodded in understanding. Erza glanced at them furiously and each immediately went to their position.

They practiced diligently all night. Or rather, Erza threatened to cut their heads off if they were to stop practicing. They finally stopped at the break of dawn . Excluding Erza, they were all sitting on the floor, exhausted.

They were tired and the words, Thank You Very Much, only served to irritate them further. As far as Gray was concerned the sooner they finished this gig the better. They all went to sleep for the next few hours until it was time for the play.

The next morning Gray stared at Erza who was practically shining, though he was unable tofigure out whether it was due to the performance or the cake she'd get afterwards. He walked up to her nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets.

"You excited Erza?" She nodded enthusiastically a warm smile on her lips.

"I think it'll be fun, don't you?" Erza asked. He agreed though inwardly he wasn't quite sure. Erza seemed to read his mind for she laughed and stepped forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun." She told him before she walked away.

Gray sighed. "I hope so."

And at first it was. Everything was going great. There was a full auditorium, their fans from their last play, the theatre owner looked happy and they, the actors, were quite excited. But they were Fairy Tail mages after all. Everything was bound to go to chaos.

First Erza got stage fright. Again. But that was okay. Luckily the Queen was the silent type. Lucy had obviously prepared for this very situation. Then Natsu forgot his lines and just started to fight Gray. Still okay. That was the storyline after all.

In the end it was all Lucy and Happy's fault. After all the 'trauma' Lucy had given him yesterday, making him think that he'd have to die in the story, Happy couldn't give up the chance to get back at her.

So when Lucy was playing her role as the maid and was delivering drinks to the Queen Erika and prince Grayson, Happy caused Natsu to fall on top of her. The drinks went everywhere ruining Lucy's clothes which were then burned to a crisp. She shrieked and attempted to cover her modesty.

This brought Erza immense rage and she immediately leapt up to murder Natsu. Fire and swords went everywhere. Several celestial spirits popped up, such as Loke just to make comments about Lucy's body.

This served to further enrage Natsu and he started fighting harder. Fortunately the spirits vanished in time, otherwise Lucy would have murdered him.

In between all of this Gray joined the brawl. Attacks were flying around meaning the theatre would be destroyed. Again. Just then Gray noticed Erza was standing beneath a shaky support beam. He ran and knocked her out of the way just in time.

The pillar fell right after. Erza gasped in surprise. "Thanks." She gasped gripping his arm. Her eyes widened and she pulled him backwards. A large piece of ceramic crashed to the ground.

Gray looked to where he had just been standing. "Thanks."

Erza watched the destruction around her. "Some heroes we are."

Gray looped an arm round her. "We don't have to be fake heroes. We're Fairy Tail mages, we're real heroes. And besides, you'll always be my hero."

Erza laughed. "And you're mine." She teased.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Alone. I love how Erza and Gray interact with each other. Passionately caring but otherwise act indifferent.**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Gray whispered to Erza. She had her face buried in her arms with her knees up. They were sitting in a filthy holding cell, after being caught in their latest espacade.

"Yeah." Erza answered shakily. "I just hate prisons."

Gray knew that was a lie. What had Erza so shaken was the fact that there were slaves working in the mansion they were being held in. It must be bringing back bad memories from the Tower of Heaven. And Jellal.

Gray's face twisted into a scowl. The thought of everything that Erza bad went through not only brought a bad taste in his mouth at how he has treated her after her escape into Fairy Tail, but only made him clench his fists in rage.

Gray hated the thought of Erza having to suffer so much. "Gray? Do you have a lighter?" Erza asked tentatively. "I don't like the dark. It reminds me of when..." She trailed off. "Never mind."

"No." Gray protested. He dug into his pockets. He had gotten the lighter when he had started to smoke. Gray had long quit, but carrying the lighter around had become a habit. A habit he hated since it reminded him quite a bit of Natsu.

"Here." He flicked the lighter open and handed it to Erza. "Thanks." She nodded taking the lighter and pressing it to a piece of wood to start a fire. Erza sighed in relief watching the cell light up in a warm glow.

Erza looked at Gray shyly. "I don't like to be alone in the dark so uh, thanks for being here with me. I guess it's better it'd you than someone else."

Gray smiled. "I won't ever leave you alone." She stared at him bemused. "Uh I mean you'll always have my support."

Erza nodded her thanks. "Speaking of someone else, where are Natsu and Lucy? Happy should've told them of what happened to us hours ago."

Gray gave a half shrug. "I'm sure they're on their way." Erza nodded at his words, but she still looked uneasy. It was so unusual to see Erza acting weak and vulnerable, that Gray's heart gave a pang. He scooted over and grabbed her hand.

"I'm here. Okay? And together we'll shut down this guy's operation and free all of these people."

"Gray." Erza whispeed, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Inconsiously the two moved towards each other, their faces drawing closer and closer. Just as their lips were about to meet a voice interrupted them.

"Yo." The two separated so quickly one would think they had to run a marathon. Natsu's bright pink head popped up staring at them cheerfully.

"Natsu be a little quieter!" Lucy scolded. "We're rescuing Gray and Erza, we don't want to be caught ourselves."

"Aye." Happy chimed in.

Lucy glanced at Erza and Gray and immediately ordered Natsu to let them out. With a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, both mages were safely out of the cell. The prison went through quite some damage however.

"Good." Erza said vehemently when Lucy pointed it out.

After exchanging glances in order to convey Erza's desire to destroy these people who were exploiting innocents, they all marched on to do that very thing.

They picked fights with every single guard until they found the owner. Questrin, sat upon his throne watching them amused.

"You all think you can fight me? Do you all have any idea who I am? I am Questrin..." The Fairy Tail mages tuned out as Questrin began his typical and cliche evil guy speech.

"...And so I am guaranteed to be the victor. And you are flies. Complete trash that cannot hope to reach my feet."

They nodded along. When there was a significant pause Natsu broke in. "Are you done? Like can we start the fight."

Questrin laughed a the thought and summoned his minions. Gray scowled at his attitude and privately vowed to destroy him. "He's mine. Keep the others out of my way." Gray yelled ignoring Natsu and started to fight the bastard.

The sad thing was that they were all pathetic. The fight was over before it started. The minions had fled and Questrin was begging for mercy.

At that point Erza stepped into his line of view. "Like the mercy you gave those who you forced to work for you?" She brandished her sword and using the hilt knocked him out. "You deserve to meet justice. Not to be given mercy."

She sneered at his mere presence in the universe and stalked off. Gray followed her out. Erza was standing outside, and the wind was blowing lightly. Her hair went flying behind her.

"Thank you Gray. You're support meant a lot." Erza told him without looking at him. She was staring out into the distance instead.

"It was no problem after I lo- I mean you're a really special friend of mine. Of course I would support you." He continued to stammer, unknowing of how he should react with the way Erza was acting.

He finally stopped when Erza turned around to look at him. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Still. Thank you."

Gray's heart stopped beating for a moment and he stared dumbly into the distance. Erza's smile widened as she walked past him.

He whipped around and stared after her. It took him awhile to process what happened. Slowly his lips curled into a smile. There was still hope for him and her. For them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: Past/Future. This one is a lot shorter. I just didn't know how else to do the prompt though.**

* * *

Erza rubbed her stomach lightly allowing all the girls to talk around her. Suddenly she gave a gasp. Mirajane concerned leaned forward. "Erza? Are you alright?"

Erza nodded. "I'm fine Mira. It's just...The baby gave a kick!" A grin emerged on her face. The Fairy Tail girls immediately jumped up excitedly. "Can I feel?" Wendy asked shyly. The young bluenette was now in her twenties but she hadn't changed at all. Still just as kind and polite. Erza nodded and pressed Wendy's hand on her belly.

Both girls gave gasps as the baby kicked again. Cana got up and gave a holler to the others. "Erza's baby just kicked! Someone go call daddy!"

Erza could hear them all searching for him and felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Hey. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Lucy asked concerned for her friend. Erza shook her head.

"I'm just so happy." Erza still couldn't believe that she was fortunate enough to experience the joy of motherhood. Sometimes at night, she'd worry about if she was able to be a good mother or not, but the father would always comfort her.

"What gender is the baby?" Lisanna asked curiously. "Do you know?"

"No. Ah-we want it to be a surprise." Erza denied.

Mirajane laughed. "That's right Lisanna. Erza's turning out to be one of those parents."

"What's wrong with that?" Erza closed her mouth. She hadn't said that. They all turned around to see Gray Fullbuster standing behind them.

"I heard the baby kicked?" He asked Erza. She nodded. He slowly smiled widely and walked closer to her. "I'm very glad." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, muttering against her lips. "Did I mention I love you Mrs. Fullbuster? The lovely mother of my child?"

Erza smiled tears leaking out of her eyes. "I know."

"Good." Gray responded and pulled back. He was startled to see the tears in her eyes. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" He asked sounding panicked.

Erza shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. I'm just so happy we have this possibility. This happiness to light up our future."

Gray laughed. "I say we deserve it, what with our pasts, no?"

Erza shrugged. "Whatever the case, I'm glad it's with you."

"Me too." Gray agreed, embracing her once more.

* * *

 **I don't know why I tried to hide the fact that Gray was the father. I mean duh, obviously he is. Its Grayza week.**


End file.
